In the operating procedures of existing wireless capsule endoscope, the looks and brief information (e.g. name, gender, cellphone number) of a subject, and the capsule information (serial number, battery level, etc.) are required to be captured in vitro. In addition, the levels of proficiency that operators have in instrument and capsule endoscope are different, and the levels of adaptation of subjects to capsule endoscope are different, so that the capsule may capture a large number of images in vitro.
These images prevent examination data from being inconsistent with the subject and facilitate data management. However, these in vitro images are useless for doctors in image reading. The main purpose of doctors is to examine whether there are abnormalities in the digestive tract of subject. A large amount of in vitro images can affect the efficiency of doctor in image reading.
For lesions (such as bleeding, polyps, ulcers, tumors, etc.) and specific anatomical structures (such as cardia, pylorus, etc.), the wireless capsule endoscope can capture multiple images continuously in the digestive tract, resulting in image redundancy. This also affect efficiency of doctor in image reading.
During image capturing, an empty stomach and distance between gastric walls may cause the images captured to be too bright or too dark. As a result, more invalid images can be obtained, affecting the efficiency of doctor in image reading.